Georgian Bay
|connectedresources = }} Nation Information Georgian Bay is an enormous, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1762 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Georgian Bay work diligently to produce Coal and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Georgian Bay has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Georgian Bay allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Georgian Bay believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Georgian Bay will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Origin On the twenty-eighth day of July 2007, the nation of Georgian Bay was founded on the Orange Sphere of Planet Bob. It was founded by Sunstar, a former pirate from the Ian Isles who decided to establish a settlement on the mainland on the coast of a freshwater lake. The young nation quickly fell under attack from unaligned raiders without provocation and means to protect itself. Helpless, Sunstar turned to the Orange Defense Network for safety. The great alliance accepted Georgian Bay into its membership and offered protection from the horrors of the Cyberverse. A Time of War At the beginning of September, the Orange Defense Network found itself threatened and at war with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving. The entire Cyberverse became split Though still a small nation, the citizens of Georgian Bay took up the call and entered battle alongside their orange comrades. Georgian soldiers fought several nations of the Order during the conflict, taking thousands of casualties. After several weeks, the ODN and her allies had emerged victorious but the Goon Order refused to give in, choosing to cower in peace mode. A state of war continues to this day. Sunstar's Rise to Prominence During and following the events of the Unjust War, Sunstar became active in the discussions and politics of the ODN. He was appointed Deputy Secretary of State and later elected to the Orange Defense Network Senate. Meanwhile he became a General in the Orange Defense Network Forces and became involved in numerous internal programs, including being a major contributor to the restructuring of the new ODN constitution. After a highly productive Senate term, Sunstar returned to the State Department and spent two terms spreading Orange goodwill and working under Secretary of State Diomede. Category:Orange Defense Network